


Breath is of Little Consequence

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Spider-Man (Video Games 2018-2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, First Kisses, First Time, Fluff, Get together fic, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mistletoe, Spider-Man Kiss, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: Five kisses that Miles and Ganke share.
Relationships: Ganke Lee/Miles Morales
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Breath is of Little Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> i just really wanted to write miles and ganke doing the upside down spider-man kiss and it turned into a bunch of different kisses for them, oops? 
> 
> big thanks to han for the beta!

** a first kiss **

Miles’ hands are shoved deep in his pockets and he scuffs his shoes along the ground as he walks. He glances beside him at Ganke, who’s also got his hands in his pockets, though he doesn’t scuff his shoes. Ganke is smiling, cheeks flushed from the late-winter cold. He looks happy. Miles’ heart does a giddy leap in his chest. The movie they saw tonight was good, but any time spent with Ganke is good. The best parts were when their elbows brushed during the movie, or when they both reached for the popcorn, or when Miles held the door open for Ganke and he ducked his head with a bashful grin.

Miles swallows. He thinks his heart might beat out of his chest. While it had been Miles' idea to go see a movie, he hadn’t worked up the nerve to ask that they actually call it a _date_. But now they’re walking back to Miles’ apartment where Ganke will stay the night and tomorrow they’ll have breakfast together. It’s stuff they’ve done a thousand times since becoming friends, but Miles is so overwhelmed by his feelings he thinks he might faint. 

They finally reach the stoop to Miles’ apartment building and Ganke starts up them, already chattering about something he wants to show Miles once he’s inside. But Miles knows that once they go inside, with Rio’s good-natured hovering to distract them, he’ll never work up the courage to do something about his feelings for Ganke.

So he shoots out a hand and catches Ganke by the wrist. Ganke stops two steps above Miles, looks down and back at him with a confused tilt to his head. “What’s up?” Ganke asks. 

Miles tugs his wrist again and Ganke leans in close. Miles has to go up on his toes a little to reach but he presses his lips to Ganke’s. He’s trembling, feels like he might topple over despite his spidey powers. His hand slips from Ganke’s wrist to his hand and he interlocks their fingers together as finally, eagerly, Ganke kisses back. Miles lets out a sigh of relief that quickly turns into a yelp of surprise as Ganke yanks him closer. 

They nearly go tumbling off the steps but Miles steadies them by placing his other hand on Ganke’s waist. Miles doesn’t know how long they stand there kissing, with Ganke’s hands smoothing over the lapel of Miles’ jacket over and over, with Miles squeezing Ganke’s hand as if to assure himself this is really happening. They kiss until there’s a kink in Miles’ neck and probably one in Ganke’s too.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to do that,” Ganke says with a soft grin. 

Miles snorts. “You’ve been waiting for _me_?” 

“Yeah, dude!” Ganke laughs. “You’re not subtle.” His words are softened by the fond expression on his face.

“You could’ve made a move at any time!” Miles finally follows Ganke up the steps and to the door of the building.

“Yeah, but it was kind of fun to watch you flounder.” 

Miles rolls his eyes as he waits for Rio to buzz them up. “Why do I like you again?”

Ganke shrugs, looking delighted. “Beats me,” he says before tugging Miles in for another kiss.

They have to ask Rio to buzz them up a second time, and when she asks what they were doing their blushes give them away. 

* * *

** a mistletoe kiss **

“ _Mijo_ , come out here! I want to get a picture before too many people get here!” Rio calls. 

Miles adjusts his tie, grimacing at himself in the mirror. Ties and dress shirts aren’t really his forte, but this Christmas party is part-family and part-business. Gloria, her girlfriend, and Ganke are already mingling with the guests, and Miles just knows their apartment will be full to the brim by the time the night is over. 

He pulls his bedroom door shut and follows the short hallway to where all the sound is. One of his dad’s favorite records is on the player and their modest dining table is already full of foods that Miles and his mom spent all day cooking. He runs a hand through his short hair and looks over when his mom calls to him. 

“Miles, over here! I want a picture of you and Ganke!” She gestures him closer and it’s then that Miles notices his boyfriend already standing awkwardly where Rio must have placed him.

Face burning, Miles hurries over. “ _Ma_ ,” he admonishes quietly. Rio pinches him in the side and then shoos him to stand closer to Ganke. “Just one picture,” he says.

“One picture,” Rio promises. “But would you look at that, there’s mistletoe!”

Miles’ stomach lurches. He and Ganke glance up at the same time and sure enough there’s a bundle of green hanging over them. Miles groans softly and Ganke laughs a little nervously at his side. They’ve been together for nearly a year now, but they aren’t overly prone to PDA.

“Ma,” Miles whines.

“Just a little kiss,” she says with a smile before holding up her phone. “It’s your first Christmas together.”

“Not _really_ ,” Miles says under his breath. They’ve been friends longer than they’ve been dating; Ganke spent last Christmas at his house! He turns to Ganke anyway. “If you bail, she won’t get mad.”

“It’s fine.” Ganke smiles at him. “It’ll be kinda nice. A memory to look back on.”

Miles’ heart does something funny in his chest, kind of like a flip or kind of like skipping a beat. “Okay.” He loops his arms around Ganke’s waist, and Ganke’s hands are warm where they wrap around Miles’ biceps. The kiss is easy and gentle, only a little lingering. There’s the tell-tale _click_ of his mom’s camera going off, along with a distinct lack of chatter filling the apartment.

Miles pulls back, keenly aware of his face burning bright, and looks around. Gloria is smiling at him from across the room, and Rio is grinning wide. A few more of her business associates have arrived in the few short minutes since the kiss started and Miles kind of wants the floor to open up and swallow him whole. 

In unison, Ganke and Miles move apart slightly; they don’t go far, though. Ganke catches Miles by the hand and twines their fingers together. 

“Make sure you send that to me, Rio,” Ganke says. A few people around them titter with laughter and Miles even lets out a laugh of his own. “That’s probably lockscreen material.”

Miles groans again. “You two are the worst.”

Rio smiles. “Love you too, _mijo_.” 

* * *

** a kiss in the rain **

“Ganke, wait!” Miles slips in a puddle but doesn’t let it slow him down. Ganke has a bit of a head start—he’d left their dorm while Miles was in the shower—but he’s not too far ahead. Miles hadn’t even bothered to throw on more than his BVA sweatpants and a t-shirt before going after his boyfriend. “Ganke, c’mon!” He shouts, garnering a few stares from other pedestrians. He doesn’t pay them any mind, instead focusing on Ganke. 

Eventually he catches up to him at a red crosswalk light, though Ganke doesn’t even look at him. It takes Miles a second to catch his breath, during which the light turns green and Ganke starts power walking across the street. Miles bites back a groan and instead just fumbles to keep up. The rain is coming down harder now, not that it seems to affect Ganke at all. 

“Ganke, c’mon, please. I’m fine. I’m already healed.” 

Ganke still doesn’t answer. Instead he takes a sharp right turn and walks even faster. Miles isn’t about to give up, though. He powers alongside Ganke until they reach an alley, and then he takes a risk: he yanks Ganke into the alley and webs one of his hands to the wall so he can’t get away. 

“Let me go,” Ganke murmurs. 

“No.” Miles swallows as his voice threatens to crack. “I’m sorry, okay? I try to be as careful as I can be and I’m doing my best but sometimes I’m gonna get hurt. And it sucks, I hate it, but it’s gonna happen.” He already knows what’s got his boyfriend upset because this is hardly the first time this has happened—Miles getting hurt, that is. This _is_ the first time Ganke has stormed out. 

Ganke looks away. “I don’t know if I can keep doing this, Miles.” His voice _does_ crack, it trembles like a vase on the edge of a table and then teeters onto the floor. “I’m so scared for you, all the time. I can’t even do anything about it.”

“You _do_ do something about it. You help me when I’m in a bind, you’re my eyes and ears. My guy in the chair.” Miles glances down at the webbing and spritzes it with a bit of solvent to dissolve it, then takes Ganke’s hand in his. “I couldn’t be Spider-Man without you.”

Ganke blinks and Miles knows he’s crying even though his face is already wet from the rain. “You didn’t even call me.”

Miles tilts his head. “What?”

“After you got away from Fisk this time, you didn’t even call me. I saw that building collapse on the news and I couldn’t get ahold of you, and—!” 

Miles slaps a hand to his face. “Shit, Ganke, I’m so sorry. One of the flashbombs damaged the comms on my suit and I was just trying to get home as quick as possible.” Miles hesitates for a second, then slowly pulls Ganke into a hug.

Ganke goes willingly, easily. He wraps his arms around Miles and holds him tight. “You’re really okay?”

Miles cups the back of Ganke’s head and presses a kiss to his temple. “I’m fine,” he promises. “Maybe we put some work into my comms this weekend so they don’t break again.”

Ganke nods, though his face is mostly pressed against Miles’ shoulder. “I already have some ideas.”

Miles smiles faintly. “Of course you do.” He pulls back then and Ganke looks up at him. Their height difference isn’t much, but it’s just enough for Ganke to have to tilt his head back. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Ganke says softly. “I’m sorry I took off, I just needed some air but then it was raining and—?”

Miles dips down to kiss him and it tastes like rainwater and a little salty from their tears. They kiss slowly until a passerby wolf-whistles at them. “It’s okay,” Miles says around a laugh. “I’ll always chase after you.”

Ganke rolls his eyes. “Were you this corny before you became Spider-Man? Or is it a side effect like your bioelectricity?”

“I could ask Pete, if you want. Or better yet, I’ll ask MJ.”

* * *

** a kiss during sex **

Miles chokes on a moan as he sinks onto Ganke’s cock. _“Oh,”_ he breathes, trembling as he settles in Ganke’s lap. 

“Miles,” Ganke moans. His hands scramble along Miles’ hips, looking for purchase on the sweat-slick skin. “You okay?”

“Uh huh.” Miles nods as he closes his eyes and tries to remember how to breathe. He _is_ fine, it doesn’t hurt; he just feels full, like he might be torn apart but in the best way. He braces a hand on Ganke’s chest and starts to move slowly. Soft moans tumble from his lips, getting progressively louder and Miles is grateful that his mom is gone for the weekend. 

“You look,” Ganke starts, shuddering and bucking his hips up. “Shit, Miles.” 

“Yeah.” It’s a nonsensical reply but it doesn’t matter. Words don’t matter. All that matters is the feeling of Ganke inside him, skin on skin, the pleasure racing through Miles’ veins like a drug. They move haphazard and fast, all clumsy and fumbling. It’s perfect, it’s better than Miles could have ever imagined. 

He falls forward and hides his face against Ganke’s neck as he moans. “M’close,” he murmurs, only a little embarrassed. 

His embarrassment fades when Ganke gasps out, “Me too.” 

Miles sits up enough to brace an elbow on the pillow and catches Ganke’s lips in a kiss. It’s sloppy—it’s hard to kiss, Miles realizes, when neither of you can stop moving—but it’s good, too. Miles exhales into the kiss, melts into it, rutting his cock against Ganke’s stomach. 

“C’mon, Miles,” Ganke mumbles. His hands find Miles’ ass and pull him closer, tugging him into every thrust. 

“Uh huh,” Miles says again. He kisses Ganke a second time but it only lasts a few seconds as Miles’ orgasm sneaks up on him. His mouth drops open as he lets out a surprised, throaty moan. His whole body goes tense and he shudders on top of Ganke. His come spurts up sticky and wet between their chests but Miles doesn’t even care that it’s kind of gross. Panting, Miles whispers, “Your turn.”

Ganke doesn’t even reply. He digs his hands into Miles’ ass and thrusts up hard one last time before he’s grunting, hips stuttering. Miles shivers at the feeling of Ganke coming inside him, and when Ganke relaxes into the bed, Miles doesn’t feel bad about going lax on top of him. 

They lay there, content to just breathe, for a few minutes. Outside the sounds of the city are rhythmic and soothing, for once devoid of any sirens or shouts for help. Miles lets out a pleased sigh. He tilts his head to look up at Ganke with a grin. 

Ganke grins back at him and they burst into laughter at the same time. 

“I love you, dude.” Miles’ heart is beating so hard—from exertion and from feelings—that he’s sure Ganke can feel it.

But it’s okay, because Miles can feel Ganke’s heartbeat too, including the gentle uptick as he replies, “I love you too, Miles.”

* * *

** the quintessential spider-man kiss **

Miles hears the shout and doesn’t even stop to think, he just acts. He kills his current web and twists to shoot one in the other direction, zipping towards the sounds of the scuffle. He lands in an alley between two buildings and jumps right into action; he doesn’t stop to assess, or count the perps, none of that. Maybe because it’s late, maybe because he’s tired, but he just wants to stop this crime and get back to his dorm. 

It’s not like it’s anything major, anyway. A mugging, as far as he can tell. He takes out the first goon with ease, webbing them to a wall. There’s a shout—from whoever’s being mugged, Miles would guess—and Miles dives toward the sound. It’s easy to disarm the thug and then dive at them, webbing their arms to their chest and swinging them into the air. Miles jumps and follows, lands a swift kick to their chest and webs them to the wall before landing on the fire escape in the alley. 

Finally, he looks down and lets out a bark of a laugh. “Ganke?” 

Ganke grins up at him. “Hey.” He gives a little wave. 

“I thought you weren’t getting back till tomorrow!” 

“I got my flight moved up so I could surprise you.” Ganke walks over to stand below the fire escape. “Mission accomplished, I guess.” 

Miles snorts and swings over the edge of the fire escape, shooting a web at the underside to lower himself down. “It’s kind of late to be walking alone by yourself.”

“I don’t know if you know this, but my boyfriend is a superhero.” Ganke grins. “I’m not too worried.” He reaches up and his nimble fingers find the edge of Miles’ mask easily.

“Dude,” Miles starts. He glances around but Ganke’s hand on his face turns him back.

“It’s fine,” Ganke says. “Like you said, it’s late. No one’s really around. The goons are out. I just wanna try something.” Even so, he pauses in pulling Miles’ mask down.

Miles nods and Ganke resumes, though he only pulls the mask down far enough to expose Miles’ mouth. “Ganke…”

“It’s kinda romantic, isn’t it? You saving me, me rewarding you with a kiss?”

“Is that what this is?” Miles asks with a laugh. “A reward?” 

“I mean, if you’d rather I kiss the other Spider-Man, I can give Pete a call right now.”

“Shut up, dude.”

When Ganke kisses Miles, he’s grinning. That’s just one challenge, because much like trying to drink something while hanging upside down, kissing is also hard to do. It is romantic though, and a thrill runs along Miles’ spine. This isn’t Ganke kissing Miles, this is Ganke kissing _Spider-Man_. It makes something like pride twist in his chest alongside the love he feels for his boyfriend. 

The kiss is long and lingering. When Ganke presses into it, Miles starts to sway and has to steady himself with a hand on Ganke’s shoulder. They only break apart when one of the thugs groans. Miles spares a second to make sure the guy is webbed to the ground before looking at Ganke again. 

“Romantic enough for you?” Miles asks.

“Definitely.” Ganke looks down long enough to fire off a notice to the police in the FNSM app. “Take me home?”

Miles drops to the ground and tugs Ganke against him, holding him in place with a firm arm around his waist. “Gladly.” 

**Author's Note:**

> also i've started a gamerverse discord server so if that's something that interests you, [hit me up on tumblr!](https://punk-rock-yuppie.tumblr.com/ask) i wanted a place where we could get together and talk abt the game and all the ships!


End file.
